There exist a wide variety of lighting devices and light fixtures that can be positioned relative to construction elements and that can be held in position relative to such construction elements. For example, there exist a variety of “can” light fixtures that can be mounted in a construction element, e.g., often a ceiling, which comprise a cylindrical outer structure, an Edison socket and a trim element. Many of such can light fixtures include one or more spring retainer clips (sometimes referred to as “chicken claws”) which comprise at least first and second spring-loaded arms (attached to the trim element) and at least one engagement element (attached to the cylindrical outer structure), the first and second spring loaded arms being spring biased apart from each other into contact with opposite sides of the engagement element, creating friction which holds the trim element in position relative to the cylindrical outer structure, while permitting the trim element to be moved to different positions relative to the cylindrical outer structure.
There is an ongoing need, however, for lighting devices in which installation and/or retrofitting of the lighting devices is/are simplified, in which greater flexibility is obtainable (e.g., a lighting device can be installed in a greater variety of structures, e.g., fixture housings) and/or in which the trim elements (or analogous or similar elements) are more securely held in place.